


Бескрайнее море

by Leytenator



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: альфа!Марсель/омега!Алва, упоминание альфа!Сильвестр/омега!Алва





	Бескрайнее море

**Author's Note:**

> альфа!Марсель/омега!Алва, упоминание альфа!Сильвестр/омега!Алва

Наверное, надо было постучать в дверь и выпалить нечто бравое и донельзя воодушевляющее, вроде «Готов к самым особым поручениям!», но едва Марсель коснулся прохладного дерева, пальцы свело судорогой. Среди промозглого холода Багерлее взорвалось пушечное ядро – и Марселю показалось, что оно взорвалось внутри него самого.  
Он дернул ворот камзола и хрипло выдохнул, хотя, по большому счету, выдыхать было уже нечего. Воздух в легких вышибло разом, одним махом, словно Марселю кто-то от души двинул под дых, переломав все ребра.  
Рот наполнился слюной, густой и вязкой, Марсель все сглатывал ее, силясь справиться с комом в горле, мешавшим дышать и говорить. Он шумно втянул воздух через нос и запрокинул голову: на секунду почудилось, что сейчас пойдет кровь, густая и соленая как морские волны. Наверное, так чувствует себя тот, кто тонет в океане.  
На языке вскипал и лопался пузырями жар так и не произнесенных слов, тяжелый металлический привкус оседал на зубах ржавой крошкой. Марсель стиснул пальцы и от души двинул кулаком по двери – выдыхать по-прежнему было нечего, оставалось только вдыхать «это».  
«Это» ударяло в голову сильнее самой выдержанной «Черной крови», заставляло колени противно, мелко дрожать, а ладони и лицо – покрываться потом.  
По виску скатилась капля, Марсель отер ее кончиками пальцев, откинул со лба прилипшие волосы. Он так спешил сюда добраться, что не почувствовал запаха до самой двери в камеру; остановившись, мгновенно оказался погребен под этим пряно горчащим облаком.  
И под собственными мыслями.  
«Болван. Какой же отчаянный болван, оба – болваны, но почему тогда раньше…»  
Дверь скрипнула и мысли закончились.  
Марсель шагнул вперед как пьяный, не глядя под ноги. Запнулся о порог и о чужой взгляд – яростный, лихорадочный, больной.  
Голодный.  
– При иных обстоятельствах я сказал бы, что рад вас видеть, но если вы сделаете еще один шаг, я отправлю вас к Леворукому, – Алва почти шипел, скрещивая на груди руки. Его пальцы подрагивали, лицо казалось одновременно изможденным и наполненным немыслимой силой.  
Марсель закусил губу и прикрыл глаза. Запах шел от Алвы волнами, густыми, темными и душными, ощутимо горячими, как от жаровни с благовониями; на изнанке век они окрашивались камедью и охрой, расцветами искрами кобальта.  
Марсель открыл глаза и увяз в густо-синем мареве, провалился в дыры зрачков. По телу прошла новая волна жара, зацепила кожу абордажными крючьями, взяла приступом горло, но слова все же удалось протолкнуть через обожженную раскаленным воздухом глотку.  
– Я тоже рад вас видеть. Вы живы, а Фердинанд мертв, и у него больше не осталось к вам никаких вопросов. У меня же есть только один вопрос, господин Первый маршал. Ну же, не хмурьтесь, что может быть лучше светской беседы перед увлекательной прогулкой? Поверьте на слово, во время нашего променада нам будет не до болтовни.  
Алва моргнул и опустил руки, пронзительный жар в его глазах начал тускнеть, словно остывающий металл.  
– Ваш вопрос не может подождать…  
– Не может, – Марсель понял, что если сию же секунду не сделает вдох, то легкие просто разорвутся – хотя что было страшнее, он даже не мог предположить. Воздух хлынул в грудь, и запах впился цепкими зубами в сердце – оно пропустило удар, а потом зашлось в гулком крике. Марсель слышал свой собственный голос со стороны, как сквозь шум плещущей у самого горла воды. – Почему вы назначили своим офицером меня, господин Первый маршал?  
Он все-так не выдержал – или его толкнула в спину высокая морская волна, а тонуть в одиночку было слишком обидно. Марсель преодолел расстояние между ними в пару шагов и ткнулся носом в белевшую над воротом смятой рубахи кожу. Повел губами вверх, ловя бешеный, гарцующий ритм пульса, и коснулся заострившейся скулы. Зрачки у Алвы расширились и затопили радужку дегтем. Синева закончилась.  
Он свалился на руки Марселю молча, но тому уже не нужен был ответ.  
Он все получил.

***  
– Вы на редкость терпеливы, Рокэ, вытерпите и это, – Марсель сунул в ледяные пальцы стакан с микстурой и отошел к столу, преувеличенно весело – и, как он надеялся, невыносимо фальшиво для чуткого уха – насвистывая под нос.  
– Это месть?  
Он не удержался и все-таки обернулся через плечо: Алва скривился, принюхиваясь к снадобью, и не торопился пить.  
– О, поверьте, если бы я готовил для вас подходящую вашим заслугам месть, она была бы куда прекрасней и изощренней. Впрочем, вам не впервой недооценивать мои таланты, верно, Рокэ?  
Алва пожал плечами и отставил нетронутый стакан, откинувшись на подушки. Заострившиеся черты лица делали его похожим на птицу – не на ворона, нет, скорее на оголодавшего грифа. Марсель фыркнул. Внутри разгорались обида и злость.  
Алва посмотрел на него долго и темно, и сердце снова зашлось, гулко колотя о ребра. Марсель приказал ему заткнуться и заняться, наконец, своей работой. Сердце оскорбленно затихло.  
Кончики пальцев покалывало от желания прикоснуться к ввалившейся щеке, очертить крылья носа, брови, провести по бледным кривящимся губам.  
Алва молчал и глядел на него, почти не мигая. Марсель вздохнул и тяжело опустился в кресло в дальнем углу комнаты – разговор предстоял долгий.  
– Идиот, объявивший себя венценосным, наконец-то решился?.. – Алва закашлялся, и конец фразы утонул в розоватой пене на его губах. Марсель стиснул пальцы на подлокотниках.  
– Да выпейте же, наконец, микстуру, даю вам слово – она не отравлена. Вас и отрава не взяла бы, перед кем вы разыгрываете ребенка, Рокэ? Предлагаете мне долить туда сладкого сиропа?  
– Вино подошло бы больше, благодарю, – от звука этого хриплого голоса у Марселя сводило зубы, а позвоночник словно превращался в вертел над огромной жаровней, на которой подрумянивали его самого. Виконт Валме в собственном соку, с хрустящей корочкой, подан к столу с аппетитным яблочком в зубах.  
Марсель ощерился.  
– Фердинанду помогли ваши друзья, Рокэ. Они также просили передать вам, чтобы в следующий раз вы приносили клятву верности кому-нибудь с не менее жалкой физиономией – накрывать такую подушкой было, право слово, истинным благом для ее обладателя. Благодарю за экономию на муках совести.  
Он поднялся на ноги и закружил по комнате, нервно касаясь корешков книг и безделушек на полках, но запах обвивал и тянул назад. Марсель выругался сквозь зубы, налил вина и присел на кровать.  
– Пейте, – он поднес бокал к кривящимся губам.  
– Благодарю. – Алва пил, чуть щурясь от отблесков огня в камине. Прикрыл глаза, облизал губы – у Марселя заныло в груди. – Что касается вашего вчерашнего вопроса – полагаю, вы и так все прекрасно поняли.  
– Я и забыл, что в свободное от защиты отечества время вы вечно пытаетесь казаться или гордецом, или мучеником, – Марсель забрал бокал из горячих пальцев, допил остатки вина и опустил его на низкий столик у кровати. Помолчал, тихо добавил: – А в итоге мучаете всех вокруг себя. Как вам удавалось столько лет…  
Алва пожал плечами, повернул лицо к огню.  
– Настойки. Притирания. Мази. Они прекрасно отбивают запах, я регулярно пополняю запасы у проверенных людей. Я сообщу вам их адреса, полагаю, вы окажете мне эту услугу?  
Марсель кивнул и прикусил губу.  
– А желание?  
Алва пожал плечами – устало и немного раздраженно, словно речь шла вовсе не о том, что Повелитель Ветра и непобедимый Первый маршал Талига – омега. Словно то, что творилось теперь с ними обоими, было шуткой. Сном, который скоро закончится.  
– Вино. Много вина. Сражения. Неужели вы думаете, что за все эти годы я не научился бы справляться со своей натурой и без них?  
Марсель думал именно так, хоть и сам понимал всю глупость этого. Смешно – еще вчера он верил, что увязался за Алвой из любопытства и жажды приключений, а это оказалось…  
Алва говорил все тише, фразы становились все короче. Пальцы поверх одеяла дрожали. Запах – не такой резкий и убийственно яркий, как вчера, но тоже острый на грани боли – щекотал не ноздри, а каждый нерв. Горький, похожий на запах моря, ласкающий шорохом волн.  
– Зачем? – Марсель, сам не замечая, подсел ближе. Алва перевел взгляд на него, сощурился.  
– Потому что не судьба властна над нами, а мы – над своей судьбой. Я буду доказывать это снова и снова…  
– Но можно же просто получать удовольствие от этого, – перебил Марсель и прижал ладонь к бледной щеке. Кожа под пальцами стремительно розовела, Алва дышал хрипло и часто. – Не терпеть такие мучения, как вчера – с этим можно справиться даже на пике. Это ведь невыносимо. Если вы поняли все куда раньше меня, еще когда решили захватить приятного малого с собою в Фельп – почему не попросили меня… Вы же должны были почувствовать, что я... – слова застывали на губах.  
– Вы были не готовы. Я ждал. Мой опыт подтверждает, что это отличное решение в подобных случаях. Не кидаться в объятия подходящему альфе сломя голову, как отчаявшаяся девица на выданье. Может статься, то, что казалось идеально подходящим вчера, завтра станет достойным презрения. Тот, кто хотел вас вчера, завтра решит убить.  
– Вы отвратительный воспитатель, Рокэ. – Марсель поднялся с кровати, жар постепенно стал покидать тело – оно ныло, как после суток верхом без передышки. – Мальчик хоть понял, что вы хотели из него вырастить? И отчего именно он? Просто наивный альфа, который удобен и всегда под рукой? Или он подходил вам больше, чем я?  
– Нет. – Алва прикусил губу, но было уже поздно. – Вы… подходите больше. Много больше.  
– Тогда почему? Леворукий, я повторяю этот вопрос как заведенный! Если вам нравится это слушать, достаточно было сказать, что желаете завести морискиллу, я достал бы вам парочку в золоченой клетке. А из меня никудышная пташка, Рокэ. Ну, поглядите сами, оперенье сегодня не в счет, а щебет, как я погляжу, вас больше раздражает, чем умиляет. Я не пташка, Рокэ. Я – ваш…  
– Вы мой офицер по особым поручениям. Ничего более от вас не требуется, виконт.  
– Я мог бы продержать вас тут до следующего… пика, – проговорил Марсель, впервые в жизни ощущая в себе такую обжигающую ярость. – И взять прямо на мокрых простынях – я видел те, в вашей камере в Багерлее, они были все перекручены и пахли…  
– Замолчите. – Марсель проглотил язык и отшатнулся. С кровати на него смотрел бледный как смерть не человек – выходец. – Я не желаю больше ставить желания своего тела выше своих собственных желаний. У меня был альфа. Больше не нужен. Никакой. Ни за что больше.  
– Но вы же приглядывались к Окделлу, приглядывались ко мне – значит, искали замену тому, кто вам так не угодил? Чем же, кстати?  
– Умирал. И умер. Разговор окончен, Марсель. Будьте любезны выйти, я хотел бы заплевать кровью ваш ковер в одиночестве.

***  
Чем дальше они отъезжали от столицы, тем легче становилось дышать. Марсель старался не смотреть в напряженную прямую спину, маячившую где-то впереди: Алва едва не сваливался с коня от усталости, да и вообще чудом держался в седле, но хотя бы не харкал багровой пеной. Марселю не жалко было никаких ковров: если бы пришлось залить кровью хоть все в доме ради того, чтобы кажущийся выходцем человек вдохнул полной грудью, он бы согласился вовсе не раздумывая.  
Выходцем Алва больше не казался. Был вежлив – разумеется, насколько может быть вежлив Рокэ – с просьбами не обращался, да, в сущности, не сказал ему и пары слов с того момента, как открыл глаза впервые после их грандиозного сплава по реке.  
Бегство, как и задумывалось, становилось очередным приключением – но Марселю было тошно. То, что наполняло его все эти дни изнутри, прорываясь наружу ослепительным светом из каждой поры на коже, теперь померкло и едва теплилось.  
Чужой запах лип к одежде, рубашку хотелось сжечь, но не чувствовать этого горького полынного аромата Марсель не мог. Он был повсюду, свивался в воздухе невидимыми кольцами, которые не давали дышать и душили по ночам.  
Алва вытребовал себе привычные мази и притирания, напился странных настоек, и теперь его запах только дразнил обоняние – но вместе с ним дразнил и жар, дремлющий внутри. Марсель помнил ту лавину, ту высокую волну, которая обрушилась на него в камере.  
Это нельзя было забыть.  
Следовательно – стоило очень сильно постараться, чтобы сделать это. Если Марсель хотел получить забвение – он его получит. Валмоны всегда получают свое. Если речь не идет о Рокэ.  
Марсель ехал, срывал и грыз сочные горьковатые стебли высокой травы, насвистывал под нос что-то воодушевляющее, перешучивался со спутниками – и старательно забывал, забывал, забывал подсмотренного в Фельпе незнакомого, уставшего человека в кресле перед горящими в огне письмами, поминающего друга. Любовника. Альфу.  
Марсель рассмеялся и отшвырнул в сторону истерзанный зубами стебель. Алва его недооценил, признал ошибку – и это вскружило голову. Возомнить, что ты единственный альфа, подходящий для этого великолепного чудовища – верх самонадеянности.  
– Это очень печально, – вполголоса затянул Марсель, – вы отвергли меня. И теперь я буквально тут помру за два дня.  
– Даже не надейтесь, – Алва подъехал с подветренной стороны, и запах его не выдал. Но сейчас, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, аромат ласкал щеки легкими касаниями, гладил кожу в вырезе низко расстегнутой – к Леворукому столицу и ее наряды! – рубахи. То, что каких-то несколько месяцев назад представлялось искренней симпатией и восхищением, привязанностью, теперь стало тем, чем всегда и являлось. В желании проводить рядом с Алвой как можно больше времени Марсель упускал самый главный момент – само желание.  
Он еле слышно простонал сквозь зубы, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Алва отвлекся на какую-то пичужку в небе. Улыбнулся как можно противнее. Алва поглядел на его оскал и приподнял бровь. Видимо, не оценил. – Вы не умрете тут, да и, полагаю, смерть на поле боя вас тоже не ждет.  
– Только не говорите, что пророчите мне судьбу папеньки! – замахал руками Марсель, больше отгоняя въедливый запах, чем возмущаясь. Алва смерил его пристальным взглядом и тронул поводья своей лошади, заставив идти чуть поодаль. Марсель был ему благодарен – и готов взвыть.  
– Нет. Для этого вы обладаете недостаточной сообразительностью. Или, напротив, ее у вас в избытке.  
– Вы бы определились, Рокэ, – Марселю было самому смешно от своего неуместного, глупого румянца, патокой застывающей на губах улыбки: ее хотелось слизнуть, но больше – поделиться ею с Алвой.  
– У меня будет для этого достаточно времени. Вы мой офицер для особых поручений, и сегодня вам предстоит одно из них.  
– Ужин, я так полагаю, мне не предстоит, – Марсель тоскливо проводил взглядом скрывшийся за горизонтом край солнца.  
– Становитесь сообразительнее на глазах, – Алва пришпорил коня, и Марсель последовал его примеру, с удивлением отметив, что никто кроме них больше пустил лошадей вперед. Спустя четверть часа они подъехали к развалинам самого преотвратного вида. Впрочем, не отвратнее самого Алвы, в уголке губ которого к концу пути показалась кровь.  
Марсель не мог не думать о том, что виной этому не только холод Багерлее и проклятье, о котором толковал Алва, но и то, что объединяло их теперь.  
А значит, он мог бы помочь – но его помощь отказывались принимать.

***  
– А потом Аннетта как следует отходила меня розгами. Проклятые груши, с детства их не люблю теперь… Эй, Рокэ! Рокэ?  
Марсель поднялся со своего плаща и быстро подошел к колонне, возле которой устроился на ночлег Алва. Было темно, и пришлось наклониться, чтобы всмотреться в бледное лицо и прислушаться к дыханию. Оно, слава богам, было.  
Алва приоткрыл глаза и усмехнулся:  
– Ваш рассказ был достаточно увлекателен, чтобы я не уснул, не волнуйтесь так, Марсель. Какие еще фрукты навевают на вас печальные воспоминания детства? Ваш отец, верно, извел на вас немало аннет и розог?  
Марсель уселся, прислонившись к колонне, и фыркнул.  
– Все они стоили выражения его лица, когда выяснилось, что я…  
Он осекся и закусил губу.  
– Альфа. Такая редкость в семье Валмонов? Не поверю вам.  
– Нет. Нет, не редкость, – касаться опасной темы было больно и приятно – как не зажившей до конца царапины. Впрочем, эта была слишком глубокой. – Сам папенька тому живой пример. Скажем прямо, никто не ожидал этого от меня.  
«И от вас, полагаю, тоже», – вслух лучше не произносить. Хотя эта странная, неприятная правда делала их ближе: омега, непохожий на омегу, альфа, непохожий на альфу. «Это просто прекрасно, ты дополнил меня!»  
В тишине звук чужого дыхания был ощутим почти физически. Марсель стискивал кулаки от бессилия и горькой радости: наконец-то, наедине с омегой, со своим омегой – чутье кричит, что он будет последним дураком, если упустит этот шанс! Ночь, запахи трав – и что он делает? Вспоминает свое детство. Восхитительное времяпровождение. Лучше уж просто молчать.  
– Вы способны удивить. Очень сильно, – Алва говорил тихо, но каждое его слово гулко отдавалось эхом в груди. Казалось, пахли сами его слова – солоноватой горечью, неизъяснимо свежей и пьянящей. Никто и никогда не пах так для Марселя. Только Алва. Чутье не лгало.  
– Расскажи мне о море, моряк, – прошептал он и тихо засмеялся. – Ваш черед рассказывать о детстве, Рокэ.  
– Я был невыносим, – Алва приподнялся на локте, подперев голову, и разглядывал Марселя. Выглядел он, слава Леворукому, куда лучше, чем в Багерлее. – Впрочем, как вы, без сомнения, изволили заметить, с возрастом это полезное качество проявило себя в полной мере.  
– А в Лаик? Ставлю что угодно, вы довели не меньше четырех менторов до припадка?  
– Вы мне льстите, – от звука еле слышного смешка встали дыбом все волоски на теле. Марсель зябко поежился и сделал глубокий вдох. В темноте зрение уступало свои права обонянию – и вызванное запахами желание становилось почти невыносимым. Как и тот, кто вызывал его. – Хотя, без всяких сомнений, день моего выпуска стал одним из светлейших дней в судьбе Лаик.  
– После вы служили у фок Варзов? – надо было занять себя хоть чем-то, раз спать не получалось, разговор о войне – отличный способ убить время и ненужные мысли.  
Алва заворочался и снова лег, Марсель поднял взгляд, всматриваясь в звездное небо в неровной кромке развалин.  
– Да, и я был в те годы настолько невыносим, насколько это вообще возможно. Мне, видите ли, пришла в голову изрядно воодушевившая меня мысль, что раз уж суждено природой быть ведомым и подчиняющимся, то стоит связать себя с личностью настолько сильной, что подчиниться ей не было бы зазорно. Говоря проще, я предложил себя фок Варзов.  
Алва глядел в небо, лицо его было расслабленным и умиротворенным. Марсель криво ухмыльнулся и затянул волосы в хвост. Надо бы пойти к лошадям, проверить, как они. В самом деле, чем изводить себя…  
– Кого-то вроде вашей Аннетты, как вы сами понимаете, в расположении войска не наблюдалось, зато розог, хвала богам, было изрядно. Когда фок Варзов понял, что это было не шуткой, а искренним порывом, он стал еще мрачнее. И имел со мной самый долгий разговор из всех, что у нас были. Семнадцать лет – опасный возраст. Я рад, что мне вправили тогда мозги, но стоило сделать это еще жестче.  
– Тогда вы и решили, что будете сами выбирать свою судьбу? – звучало донельзя наивно и пафосно, но у Марселя закончились шутки и желание шутить.  
– Да. К сожалению, я поспешил сделать свой выбор. Он оказался… неудачным. – Алва поморщился, выбирая слово, и Марсель видел, что произнесенное его не устраивает. Не смог не уточнить:  
– Он вас разочаровал? Или сделал слишком покорным судьбе?  
– Ни то, ни другое, – Алва сел и выудил из складок плаща плоскую флягу, отвинтил крышку и хлебнул, протянул Марселю. Касера казалась ледяной – а воздух вокруг раскаленным. – Он показал мне, что любое призвание, которому ты посвятил себя, любое дело, которым ты решил заняться, любой человек, с которым ты решил сблизиться – каждому из них нужно отдаваться целиком. Жизнь не терпит полумер, нельзя быть наполовину живым. Это то же, что быть наполовину мертвым. Ко всему привыкаешь, но есть ошибки, которых можно было бы избежать. Марсель…  
– Расскажи мне о море, моряк, – Марсель улыбнулся и поднял голову. Звезды были холодны и насмешливы.  
Когда обнаженного горла коснулись горячие пальцы, он не смог сдержать стона. Алва сжал ладонь на его шее; губы его дрожали.  
– Когда вы сказали, что могли бы взять меня силой, как животное, которое не соображает, что творит…  
– Я говорил не так. – Пальцы сжались сильнее и жестче.  
– Молчите. Когда вы сказали то, что сказали, я почти ненавидел вас – так сильно вы напомнили мне его. Он никогда не делал ничего подобного, нет, но он говорил так же – всякий раз, когда я хотел покончить со всем этим, стать хозяином своей судьбы, сам делать выбор. Он объяснял мне, что всегда есть, кому сделать выбор за нас. Он был убедителен. Умен. Подчиняться ему было… сладко. Поднимать против него бунт еще слаще. А теперь он умер. И я жалею об этом, потому что у меня нет больше и этой роскоши. Его метка почти сошла.  
– Покажите мне, – прохрипел Марсель, и Алва словно очнулся от спячки: моргнул, разжал, будто нехотя или не понимая, пальцы. Медленно, очень медленно повернулся и приподнял волосы. В темноте было почти ничего не различить, но Марсель разглядел – едва заметное пятно за левым ухом, у самой линии волос.  
Он зарычал, не помня себя, ткнулся носом в шею – пальцы, сжимающие волосы, дернулись – коснулся метки губами и провел по коже языком. Алва застонал – и он звука низкого, хриплого, надломленного голоса жар опрокинулся внутри и разлился по телу. Марсель прихватил зубами чужой загривок, дернул вниз ворот рубахи – затрещала ткань, гулко отскочили, ударившись о пол, пуговицы.  
– Где вы… где… ты, – хрипел он, дурея от запаха кожи и пота под волосами, – где ты используешь свои мази? Я хочу стереть, я хочу чувствовать все, как есть.  
Алва поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, стянул порванную рубаху и шагнул к углублению с водой в центре полуразрушенного зала. Зачерпнул полные пригоршни и провел руками по телу: вода стекала тонкими серебрящимися струйками по белой коже, впитываясь в пояс штанов. Алва с силой потер шею и плечи, зачерпнул снова, умыв полыхающие щеки, схватился дрожащими пальцами за пряжку. Лицо его скривилось.  
– Иди сюда, – Марсель протянул руку, не в силах подняться с пола, придавленный пряным запахом омеги и собственным жаром. – Я не сделаю ничего, что ты не захочешь. Ты сам решаешь свою судьбу. Ты вершишь все судьбы. У тебя наш мир в ладонях, весь, целиком. Просто дай мне немного. Рокэ…  
Алва запрокинул голову и засмеялся, шагнул вперед, бросил насмешливо:  
– Ваше красноречие становится чудовищным, когда речь заходит о постели. Сочувствую вашим дамам.  
– Ты не моя дама. Ты омега. Мой. Мой, – Марсель прошептал это во влажную кожу над поясом штанов, и смех Алвы оборвался резко, сменившись хриплым выдохом. И стоном, когда Марсель прижался губами к напряженному члену через плотную ткань.  
Застежку он сломал, дурея от ставшего сумасшедше густым запаха плоти и смазки. Алва дернул его за волосы, Марсель поднял голову и увидел его глаза – полные жаром до краев.  
Алва провел кончиками пальцев по его приоткрытым губам, так нежно, как не делал никогда и никто, и тихо простонал. Жар хлынул из его глаз волной, и Алва тяжело опустил веки. Когда Марсель мягко обхватил губами крупную головку, он зажал рот рукой и задрожал.  
Марсель не помнил себя больше, не помнил себя «до» – до этих стонов, и терпкого вкуса на языке, и влажной от пота кожи под пальцами, мелко подрагивающих напряженных мышц бедер, с которых он стягивал штаны, стараясь принять член как можно глубже. Алва пошатнулся, переступая через одежду, и по внутренней стороне бедра потекла прозрачная смазка.  
Марсель плотно сжал губы, коснулся кончиками пальцев поджавшихся ягодиц и нащупал мокрый вход. Алва застонал и дернулся, его член выскользнул из губ, и Марсель подул на головку, прежде чем подняться на ноги.  
У Алвы были бешеные, лихорадочно горящие глаза – море, буря, шторм, бескрайние волны. Утонуть в них – сладко. Облако запаха накрывало их обоих, поднимало над каменным полом. Марсель лег на плащ, не чувствуя холода, и мягко потянул Алву на себя, еще сдерживаясь, насколько хватало сил.  
Тот опустился сверху и потерся членом о его собственный – Марсель выгнулся и застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, притянул Алву ближе, обхватив ладонью шею с прилипшими волосами. Погладил и впился зубами в тонкую кожу над ключицей, ставя новые и новые метки – мое, мое, здесь, и здесь, надавить пальцами на свежий багровый след, поймать губами стон, новый, еще.  
Алва откинулся назад, глядя на него из-под ресниц, прошептал: «Жарко…»  
И обхватил его член у основания, медленно насаживаясь.  
Было нечем дышать от тесноты и жара, от чужих хриплых, тихих стонов. Но когда Алва начал двигаться, воздух хлынул в грудь потоком, неостановимым и безудержным. Как океан.  
– Я расскажу тебе о море, – прошептал Марсель, дергая мокрые бедра на себя. Алва опустился на него сверху, прижался к груди, задрожав, сжимаясь и пульсируя внутри так сильно, что перед глазами поплыли черные точки. Кажется, он кричал. Или пел. Это был самый сладкий звук, который Марсель слышал за свою жизнь. Изливаясь в горячее, раскаленное тело, с каждым толчком он вдыхал все больше соленого пьянящего воздуха. – Я сам расскажу тебе о море. Море – это ты. Море – это свобода.


End file.
